


Distance

by GarciaVivar



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarciaVivar/pseuds/GarciaVivar
Summary: 旧文归档，2013。螺丝鱼。





	Distance

Distance  
Pairing: Marco Reus/ Mesut Özil  
Rating: G  
AU

天空是浅灰色的，和电脑屏幕一样，看太久了眼睛会很难受。  
……入秋之后就一直是这样的天气了啊。少年推着车把直起身，又抬手揉了揉眼睛，有点怀念夏天的时候天空湛蓝得让人心悸的颜色。  
名为Marco Reus的少年是个普通而不平凡的高中生。普通是因为他从外貌到学习成绩再到运动能力都是大众水平，生活方式也和大多数正常人没什么太大的区别。  
不平凡是因为他这个年纪的人都觉得自己挺不平凡。

旁边的街道上有汽车开过，车轮摩擦着路面的声音在秋天的清晨显示着紧迫的优雅。没有喇叭与刹车的时候才听得到这样的感觉，就像是某种打击乐器的渐强渐弱，但是更快，更着急——都市新的一天要到了，该去做什么的就快去。  
毕竟，这个信息爆炸的时代是不会等着你的。  
Marco Reus深吸一口气，还有燃烧的汽油味呢，不过也习惯啦。他开始向学校的方向前进，暂时抛开有关自己的一切思考。他觉得自己像一枚齿轮一样在巨大的机床上转动起来，开始是慢的，阻力正如疲倦一样拖着他的身体；然后他越来越快，甩开了所有的情绪，只是单纯地向前运动。  
质点，他想。他现在就是一个质点——来啊，研究研究他的运动过程，看看他是不是匀加速运动！可别管他心里在想什么，他是和所有人一样的质点啊，除了质量什么都没有！

他喜欢很早到学校，越早越好。抄作业也好，补觉也好，吃早饭也好，总之早一些到了总会比晚了踏实得多。没有特别的目的……只是更安心一点。  
啊，啊，可别误会他是什么心里揣着日月星辰的忧郁的文艺少年！他可是喜欢笑的，喜欢和朋友们挥舞着手臂像学者们就专业话题进行辩论一般谈话，虽然内容大多与游戏或足球有关。都说过了——他就是这样一个普通的高中生啊！  
他快要进入教学楼的时候有个足球滚到了脚边。他抬头看了看，操场那边有个男孩子正跑过来，于是他自然地把球踢了回去。  
收到一个干净的“谢谢”。大概是因为这是秋天又是早晨，那个声音很快带着清冽的颤音飘到了天空高处去。声音的主人犹豫了一下，大概是觉得一个单词太孤单了，又送了句“要不要一起来踢球”上去陪它。  
Marco咧开嘴笑了，甩着书包应了句，好啊。

“啧，停下一会儿就冷了。你不热个身？”踢球的男生原地跳了两下，又把球踩在脚下拨来拨去。  
“不用了，本来就没多长时间。”Marco边说边转转脚腕，“而且我骑车来的。”  
男生的眼神在他身上飘了一下，点点头：“成。一对一还是射门？”  
“打门就得啦！大早晨的。”Marco做了几个拉伸。一对一是他的弱项，虽然他射门也算不上高超。想到这里他心里有点不舒服，足球，他喜欢足球！可惜他的热爱没有给他带来天赋，他只是个小人物，胸腔里满是热情的小人物。  
男生已经把球摆好等了一会，这时候正冲他歪头像是在问他准备什么时候开始。  
Marco笑笑，习惯性地蹦了蹦，在皮球侧后方站定，小助跑，打门——球擦着立柱飞出去了，打在操场边的铁丝网上弹回来。铁丝网颤着，空旷的声音隔绝了这个空间，他们的世界里就只剩下沉默的球门、还在小小地蹦着的足球以及从浮尘间铺洒下来的阳光。  
“抱歉，好久没踢了。”Marco吐了口气，耸耸肩膀。  
男生摆摆手，把球带过来重新摆好，也是退到差不多的位置，然后站在那里蹙着眉头喘了两下。  
他助跑，快，骤停。  
皮球打着旋钻进了球网深处。  
就在那一瞬间，清早的浮尘似乎都消失了——阳光变得热烈，空气变得喧嚣，不远处传来篮球与地面接触的声音，有着节奏感和变化的活力。还有男生们互相招呼的声音，女生们脆脆的笑声。学校的铁门正在被保安拽开，响亮得刺耳的声音盖过了刚刚还悄无声息的世界，如同单色素描上忽然被人用油漆泼上了各式各样的色块。汽车的发动机轰鸣着，时不时有人大声交谈。  
而男生对此毫无察觉，只是跑去拣出足球。  
“该回去啦，再见。”他说，然后他就不见了——似乎就是一秒钟而已。  
留下Marco愣在那里。  
他是哪个年级哪个班的？他叫什么啊？  
不知道！哎，他不知道！但是那个人毫无疑问是个有魔力的家伙，要不然怎么能用一个足球就让世界热闹起来呢！  
而他最后也只是捡起扔在一边的书包——冰凉的触感还在提醒他不久前那个寂静而奇异的早晨——慢慢地走回了教室。  
他想起还没写完的数学作业，不过那已经没什么关系了。

他差不多一个星期也没有再见到那个男生，虽然每个清晨他都会去操场看看。中午也是，放学也是。他很想看看那家伙能不能真的用足球改变周围的世界，而时间长了他又觉得那只是自己做过的梦。  
他从图书馆出来，垂在体侧的左手托着书脊，让那不薄的伙计躺在自己小臂上。这家伙年龄应该不小了，他想，封面和封底都非常光滑，可能是上了蜡，或者被许多手抚摸过。线装，虽然还很结实，但是浅黄色的纸页带来的年代感总让人担心它会随时散了架，或者干脆碎掉——化掉——总之就是消失了，不在了。经历过太长时间的东西都有这样的共性。它们明明是真实的，明明承载着自己的历史；但是它们又是虚无的，让人觉得隔着很长的距离，松开手就再也不可能抓到。  
图书馆里总是有这样的气息。那里通常只有他一个人和一位上了年纪的、和善而安静的管理员。他喜欢在书架间穿梭，不需要细细看过每一个书脊，只要静静地扫一遍就可以了。熟悉的名字镌刻在那里，像是老友在低声絮语。他经过奥勒留的沉思，经过塞万提斯的悲哀，经过奥威尔的讽刺，经过凯鲁亚克的疯狂。他们来自不同的时代，却都在永恒的墨迹里咏叹着永恒的思考。他们理应是遥远的，而你只需要将手覆在书脊上，似乎就能感受到那里他们跳动的心脏。  
他像往常那样下楼。楼梯很长，全是花岗岩与钢铁的，与书架之间的感觉形成了鲜明的对比——在这里一切都清晰可见。他却忽然觉得有些荒谬与错乱。他的时间刚刚凝固了，现在又开始以数倍的速度流动，将他送到这个未知的时空节点。他在哪儿啊？他该去什么地方啊？  
这个时候他忽然就听见了音乐。  
从那个，姑且称之为楼下的地方传来，不是钢琴，不是小提琴。是吉他！木吉他！不是耳熟能详的曲子，而是一种难以描述的东西。那不是一个曲子，那是许许多多的音乐：它像是亨德尔在弥赛亚中表达的震动灵魂的天堂，又像是巴赫充满了生命力的赋格。它像是岁月中积淀了太久的呻吟，又像是某个众人屏息的时刻忽然冲破云霄的呐喊。带着某种巴洛克式优雅的华丽，又在某一节点拖长声音歌唱起来，让人想起美国黑人的爵士乐……但是，在它的深处，某种东西攫着你的心脏，使你痛苦不堪却无比的快乐，直到令你升华成一种力量。  
宗教，Marco想，这音乐的灵魂是宗教。宗教在音乐里回归了本质的东西，让他不由得开始忏悔，继而几乎泪流满面。他的脚步不再是和着节拍的舞步，而是疼痛的朝圣的步伐。他就这样向前走着，像无数个无知却充满了狂信的教徒，向他的拯救者走去。  
神就坐在合唱队的木台阶上，闭着眼睛，屏着呼吸。他的手指在吉他弦上狂舞着，叫嚣着，毫无目的地抖动着——而从那近乎无序的狂欢之中，流出的正是震动着他心脏的——  
吉他，开始哭泣——  
他忽然想起洛尔迦的诗句！哎，是啊，是啊，除了哭泣，还有什么样的字眼可以形容这样的场面？吉他在哭泣……  
……要止住它，不可能！  
他无意识地捏紧了手中的书。这样的场景应当发生在西班牙，发生在安达卢西亚的小酒馆里……而不是这个地方，这个音乐教室。这里太严肃了，太整齐了，容不下这样的音乐，这种应该在荒原上，在森林间萦绕飘荡的音乐。  
而演奏已经悄悄停止了，音乐家抬起头来。  
“真巧，又见面了。”他说。  
Marco这才来得及看看他长什么样子。  
“哟，你啊！”他大笑着走过去，也坐上了合唱队的台阶，“踢球那么厉害还会弹吉他，了不起。”  
男生低下头扯扯嘴角：“奶奶教的。还行吧？”  
他应该跳起来拍着他的肩膀告诉他，这是他有生之年听过的最棒的音乐。而他真正能做的只是深呼吸，将那种毛孔战栗的感觉藏到身体当中。  
“很棒。太好听了。”他最后说。  
吉他手抬起脸来，眼睛睁得更大，里面的快乐简直要溢出来了。  
“谢谢啊！”他说。然后他扛起吉他，道了再见。  
直到他的形体和脚步声都消失了，Marco才发现他还是不认识这个家伙。

事实上，那家伙是谁并不会对Marco的生活产生什么影响。他还是按着自己的生活节奏，在周围的布景之间移动。  
Marco在骑自行车，周五，放学回家的时候。他喜欢观察周围的环境并将它们概括为几个短语，就像剧本台词前面的说明。他经常叹息，因为经过他的视神经处理后的世界带给他并不真实的触感。世界就是布景，这是他自导自演的无声电影。你看，他就算想着别的骑车也不会被车撞死，不会摔倒在路上——因为他的剧本里没有这样的场景。或许有一天他会临时起意加一个，这样就是一个悲剧了。你看啊！这就是艺术，多好的东西，把生活假想成艺术！这样还有什么好事坏事呢，全都是戏剧，一幕一幕。  
反正，他也就是活给人看的。活给亲人看，活给朋友看，活给陌生人看。要是哪天人们不看了，那就是他要死去的时候，抑或是他终于可以逃离而真正作为一个人去生活的时候。  
然而！他最后还是皱起眉头，然而那个人出现了。他不应该出现，因为剧本里并没有他；他不应该消失，因为他已经站在了舞台中间！  
没有影响？神笑着对他说，别妄想了，每个人来到你生活之中都会改变你，或多或少。你的爱人，你的朋友，你的同学，你的一切，从一开始都是以陌生人的姿态出现的。  
所以，那个人到底是谁啊？  
Marco才发现他一直想着他。……他在这附近吗，或者他一直是一个幻想啊？  
他正穿过一个公园，天空中的云是红色的。一个人都没有，落叶和枯萎的花瓣铺在草坪上，踩上去应当是摇着沙锤的声音。但是那样金色和五彩的画面太美了——值得给一个特写——谁忍心去看那些树叶在压力下破碎呢？谁忍心去看那些花瓣在淤泥里腐烂呢？  
更何况那里还有细小的蚂蚁在休憩，无害地望着这边蜿蜒的小路。  
Marco意识到自己从车上跳下来，扶着自行车站在路的中央。没有人，前面和后面都没有。这是他一个人的世界，他一个人的秋天。天空中甚至没有飞鸟，汽车在马路上或走或停的声音已经在另一个空间了。他静止，如身边所有的布景一样静止。时间也静止了，他听不到秒针的咔擦。谁说静止是相对的来着？那人一定没见过这样的地方——在这里，静止绝对化了，没有地球的概念也没有宇宙的概念，只是纯粹的静止。  
Marco打赌他的心脏也停了，血液也停了。生命也停了。

链条卷动，由远及近地，慢下去，静下来。  
目光所及，自行车的前轮转动着，停在和自己并排的地方。  
“又见面了。”黑发的男生笑着。Marco看到他臂弯中夹着足球，后背上挎着吉他——他眨眨眼，那些却都不见了。面前的人明明只扶着一辆自行车。  
“……啊，是啊！”他觉得自己愣了很久才开口——从凝固的世界回到这里，一时难以适应。  
“我觉得你很奇怪哦。”那个人挑挑眉毛，“总是发愣。”  
因为这里没有台词，他应该这样回答。  
“没有吧！”他笑着，“就是刚才在想问题。你也走这条路回家？”  
“嗯。”男生笑笑，“差不多吧，这条路好看。……走吗，现在？”  
Marco点点头，跟着他跨上自行车。  
于是链条的声音响起来了，车轮的声音也响起来了。高处有黑色的影子在红云之间闪烁，那是倦飞的鸟归巢了。  
他看着侧前方的身影。男生的头发因为风的速度飘起来，成为纯粹的线条。而不知道为什么他一直笑着，好像胯下不是自行车而是骏马，他不是放学的中学生而是英勇无畏的骑士，这里不是街心的小公园而是一片苍茫的征途——喔，喔，Marco觉得自己也不是自己了，他的电影也不是他的电影了。那家伙是个英雄，自己是他忠诚的仆人！  
他甚至没有注意到他们正在加速，而他意识到的时候，他已经在飞了。骑士始终在他的侧前方开路，他只要负责跟着那家伙，闯进风暴的中心。然而周围那么恬静，风在耳边传达着家乡的呼唤。  
该回来了！该回来了！  
这是骑士和他的随从胜利归乡的故事。  
随从望着骑士，望着他惊喜的表情，望着他运动的样子。他又一次感受到了自己只是运动的质点——而骑士不是。骑士不是一枚齿轮，而是恣意的光。他是星星，拥有着无穷的引力。骑士大笑着，骑士向前行进，他和他的骏马燃烧成了生命的形态。烧尽了，只剩下生命本身还在前进，前进！骑士的灵魂指引着随从的家乡，他幻化，幻化……最后消失了……只是一个梦，一个孩子睡前央求母亲讲述的故事。  
Marco忽然停下来，和骑士……那个男生，一起。自行车歪在一边，他们躺在破碎的油画——树叶——上面，大口喘着气。  
“万物明亮而美丽，万物渺小而伟大*。”Marco说。  
“嗯？”男孩偏过头来笑。  
“一直想问你叫什么名字。”Marco也转过头去。现在他们对视着，都咧嘴笑着，还浅浅喘息着。  
“你先说呗？”那个人眨眨眼睛，像个执着于保护秘密的小孩子。  
“Marco。Marco Reus。”他耸耸肩膀。  
“有意思——”那家伙叹了口气，而Marco并不知道自己的名字有意思在哪里，然后他听到空气微小地颤动。一个很轻很轻的声音，或许根本未曾响起来，一切只是他的幻想——  
“Mesut。”  
男生——好吧，Mesut？他站起身来，抖抖身上的草屑：“回家啦，该回家了。你看天色就要黑下去了。”  
是啊，红色已经几乎褪下去，铅灰色正占领着高处的世界。

名为Marco Reus的少年骑着自行车向家的方向归去，一个人。太阳已经在很低的地方了，影子在地上，晦暗不清的深色，很长很长。

【END】


End file.
